


and i've been waiting for the sun

by TheRagingThespian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRagingThespian/pseuds/TheRagingThespian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kara and Lucy introduce the others to them dating, and the one time they don't. Well, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i've been waiting for the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts. Let's talk about superlane. theragingthespian.tumblr.com

“Alex?”

There is something to be said for whenever Kara is nervous around her.

(It always is accompanied by a very sound reason to be nervous.

Like when Kara said she got a cheaper rent on the apartment but purposely left out that it was because Mrs. Needleberg knew she was an alien.

She found out, because instead of being in her apartment waiting for food, she found Kara next door.

Holding up a fridge while the older woman vacuumed under it.)

Alex tries to keep her gaze steady, tries not to look at Kara suspiciously.

(To be fair, Kara had quietly let her choose their show tonight right after presenting her favorite pasta.

It's a little suspicious.)

“What- why are you looking at me like that?”

Alex raises an eyebrow, knows there was nothing telling on her face. “Looking at you how?”

Kara waves her hands in the air. She jerks back to avoid a flailing hand. “Like- like _that_. Like I'm hiding something.”

“Are you?”

“What. _No._ I,” Kara laughs, and she winces because _Kara no_ , “Okay. I maybe have something to tell you. It's not a big deal.” Kara flushes. “Well it is, but not- not in a bad way. I hope?”

Kara's eyes are bright and hopeful and everything that Alex doesn't want to dim, but she's looking at her like she wants an answer when she still doesn't even know what she's talking about. “ _Okay_. Can you tell me what you're referring to?”

“Oh,” Kara rubs at her arm, presses her hands together, “You know how you kept saying I um I liked Lucy?”

Alex smiles. “I do think I remember that.”

(Really, it had started to get ridiculous.

Lately though, it hasn't been nearly as bad.)

Kara lets out a huge breath, “Right. Well, I did. Do. We did.”

“Wait, you did what?”

“We went on a date.” Kara smiles, and oh, she was breathless before. A nervous kind, chest heaving as she tried to find a way to tell her, but now it's soft. Breath not quite stolen but given freely with a tinge of wonder.

“You did? When?”

Kara shrugs. “Yeah,” she grabs her cup, finger tapping at the rim before she looks up, “is that- is that okay?”

(She remembers the last time Kara was this excited.

Her little sister had carried a plane on her back in front of the world.

And she watched as Kara wilted under her words.

Even though they were true, needed to be said, she hates herself every time she replays the memory and remembers Kara's eyes growing wide in shock and her shoulders slumping and her sister's voice sounding so _broken_.

This is another one of those times. She wants her to be happy but can't help thinking that Lucy is _General Lane’s_ daughter. Is the one who called her bluff during the investigation and sent her packing to Cadmus.

Lucy also helped them escape, ordered her father to free J’onn, has got her out of a bind multiple times since then.

Lucy is a good person, but good enough for Kara?)

“If that's what you want.” _It’s safe_ , she tells herself, _it’s safe, it’s sa-_

Kara shoulders hunch over. _Not safe._ “You don’t think it’s a good idea?”

“I didn’t-” She stops, there are a number of reasons for and against this, but with Kara drawing away from her, she can only think of the most important. “Just,” she sighs, wonders when protecting Kara became protecting her sister from her as well, “Can I at least talk to her?”

Kara beams, throwing herself forward, and oh, she’s too excited if that grip is any indication, “It’ll be great, Alex.” Kara’s wiggling to get up under her chin, bones sharp, and Alex still can’t- not that she’s really _trying_ to- push her off. “Dinner definitely. When are you off work again?” Alex tips her head down, blonde filling her vision.

Dinner with her sister’s girlfriend was not exactly what she had in mind.

* * *

 

”Director Lane!”

Lucy spins around from leaving her office, and Alex has to hunch over for a moment, breathing heavily.

(She only has a certain amount of time without a noisy alien eavesdropping ruining any of her plans.

Once she found out where Lucy was, she took off running.)

Lucy’s eyes widen as she takes a step back, “Why are you sweating so bad?” After a beat, adds, “you don’t have to call me that.”

“Vasquez chickened out on some sparring,” she tilts her head, feels a little arrogant when she has to look down so much at Lucy, “feeling up to it?”

“It looks like you’ve already been a round, but,” Lucy shifts the papers in her arms, “that would be a lot more fun than this.”

That's how they end up throwing punches.

She'll admit Lucy gives as good as she gets. Whenever she thinks she has her cornered, Lucy will turn the tables with a few well-placed hits.

“Okay,” she holds up her hands, drops her shoulders slightly, “I'm done.”

“What?” Lucy pops up on her heels. “Come on Danvers, you bugged me for that?”

“Some of us actually have work to do.”

Lucy scoffs, but drops her hands, “Yeah ri-”

Alex punches her.

(Lucy's _fast_ though, pulling back quick enough for her fist to connect with only the side of her mouth.)

Lucy reaches up, smearing blood from her lip, “What the hell? I thought you said you wer-”

“I don't fight fair,” Alex snaps, clenches her fist and wonders if she can ever make enough of this point, “especially not when it comes to my sister.”

Lucy exhales, tension fleeing from her stature. “Is that what this is about? We could've just talked, you know?”

“I'm not playing around.”

“Neither am I,” Lucy says simply. “You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt Kara. Dating or not.”

Alex grits her teeth.

(She knows that, she _knows that_.

That doesn’t make her feel any better. Because Kara is Kara. Her _little sister_.

And now she’s flying to save the day without concern for her own safety. Climbing up the ladder at CatCo. Dating a _Lane_.

Kara is putting herself out there more and more, and there is less and less Alex can do to protect her.)

“I just- I want to make sure she’s okay.”

“Then you should make sure she lays off the third pizza.” Lucy softens for a moment when she glares. “She’ll be okay, Alex. Kara’s got a knack for that. And if she doesn’t, then she has you.”

She drags a hand down her face. “You’re right. I’m,” Alex groans and looks up to the ceiling, “sorry I guess.”

“No you’re not.” Lucy shrugs, “But its okay.”

“It is?”

Lucy nods, and then she’s _moving_. Fist striking out, landing on the corner of her eye while a foot snakes behind hers and sweeps, sending her to the floor.

Lucy steps over her, smirk firmly in place before bending down. “I won’t fight fair for her either though.” Lucy straightens, nudges her shoulder with a foot, “Just so you know. Better put some ice on that Danvers.”

That’s-that’s _bad_. She covers her eye with her hand, throwing up her finger as Lucy strides out of the room.

Kara’s going to be pissed.

* * *

 

There’s a knock on the glass before Kara’s strolling in, shaking a bag in her hand, “Look what I got!”

“Hey, what’s up?” She keeps her head down, pretends to look through the microscope as Kara drops into a chair beside her.

“Well, you were- you were really cool about the whole y’know _thing_ , so I thought you deserved something.”

Alex resists the urge to facepalm, because her sister is shaking her shoulders happily as she speaks, and oh, she’s going to get it. “Oh. It’s fine. You didn’t have to do-”

“Why aren’t you even looking? It’s the food truck!”

Alex pulls away from the microscope, rubs at her forehead. “From Chicago?”

Kara scoffs, “Where else. . would-what happened?”

Kara’s tilting up her jaw, forehead scrunched up. Alex tries to bat her hands away to no avail. “It’s fine. Just a bruise.”

“You should be more careful.” Kara shakes her head, “I swear, the DEO is getting a little intense. Lucy had a busted lip yest- _Alex_.”

Whoomp, there it is.

“Tell me you didn’t.” Kara snatches the bag from where it had been so close, so _close_ to her. “Did you- did you punch my,” Kara leans forward, whispers, “my girlfriend?”

“You’re not in middle school, Kara. You don’t have to whisper.”

“Alex.” Kara draws herself up, and Alex has to stop for a second.

(There are times when Kara looks so much like Astra, like Alura. _Kryptonian_. When there is a set to her shoulders, the shade of her eyes always just on the side of unnatural but strikingly clear that she is wholly _different_ in these moments.

She doesn’t tell Kara. Doesn’t know if it would make her happy or upset.

Probably both.)

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara mocks, “Really, Alex?”

“Really.”

“Okay, ‘really,’ how about this?” Kara takes a few steps back, opens the bag and-

“Kara, wait! Stop!”

-starts shoving fries into her mouth.

“Tell me,” Kara commands which really, isn’t all that commanding when she says it around a mouthful of fries.

“Kara, come on. Stop it.”

“ _I don’t know what you’re talking about_.” Alex winces at her voice coming from Kara’s mouth. Kara knows she hates it after one too many pranks once that ability was discovered.

Alex lunges forward and misses entirely as Kara floats up. She stamps her foot down, peers outside to make sure no one’s paying attention before she leaps up. Her fingers barely brush the cape before she’s back down to the ground, longingly looking up at the bag. “ _Kara_.”

“Tell me.” Kara drops an empty fry bag, and Alex feels her heart break as it drifts down onto the floor.

“Okay. We talked,” Kara look is stern, so she corrects herself, “ _sparred_ then. I hit her. Like once. Tops.”

Kara takes a larger wrapper out of the bag, and oh god, it’s the burger. “Kara- Kara, please.” Alex looks around frantically, spots Lucy through the glass and waves her hand. “Look, just ask her!”

Lucy squints at them through the mirror before a slow smile crosses her face. She takes two, slow steps backwards and spins around, walking off through the halls.

“Are you fuc-”

“Alex,” Kara cuts in, and Alex can’t tell if she’s angry or if this torture has amused her enough, “I’m waiting.”

“Fine,” she snaps, “I hit her a _few_ times.” Alex points to her eye, “But as you can see, she had no problem doing it back.”

Kara descends, dropping the bag and burger into her hands. “I had gotten an order of fries for me, so yours are still in there.” Kara smiles brightly, “Lucy already told me what happened. You guys aren’t as good of liars as you think.”

Alex can only numbly accept the hug before Kara leaves.

She _really_ doesn’t like Lucy Lane.

(She does actually.

Anyone who can have her sister bounding after them as Kara does in her search for Lucy is good in her books.

She’s still planning on punching Lane in the face again though for her stunt.)

* * *

 

Lucy closes her eyes, Kara’s blurring figure pacing back and forth making her dizzy. “Kara, it’ll be fine.”

“You’re right. It’s fine. Just telling our friends we’ve been dating. Just your ex-fiancé and- well, my ex if you count that week, but really- oh no, it’s going to be _weird_. And Winn, oh man.” Kara’s feet thump on the floors, and she imagines her continuing her pace up and down the room. “What if they’re mad?”

Lucy opens her eyes, finds Kara looking at her pleadingly. “Kara, you know they wouldn’t be angry,” she stands up to walk towards Kara, brushes away strands of hair that’s covering Kara’s face, “even if they wanted to be, it’s kind of hard to be mad at you.”

Kara smiles. “Yeah?”

“Just a little bit.”

“Okay. Okay,” Kara drags her hands across her face, gives herself a shake, “We’ve only been dating for a couple of weeks. We didn’t tell them immediately, because it was still pretty new but it’s- it’s good. We’re happy- I, well- _I’m_ happy.” Kara’s voice tilts upwards at the end, wrings her hands.

“Kara,” she waits till Kara’s looking at her, “I am too.”

“Right,” Kara claps her hands together. “We’ve got this.”

“We do,” she agrees, hands reaching up to needlessly settle Kara’s collar before resting them on her shoulders. Leans up as Kara bends down and-

Smashes her nose into the side of Kara’s face as Kara’s head snaps toward the window. “Sorry,” Kara mumbles, eyes still focused outside as Lucy steps back, rubbing her nose. “Lucy,” Kara’s eyes are wide, and she can already see an apology forming, “I have to go.”

“Go save the day Supergirl,” she reaches out to grab Kara’s arm, “do you need any help?”

Kara shakes her head. “Just a fire. I’ll be back soon. Don’t- wait till I get back to tell them we’re um-”

“Dating?”

Kara grins, teeth all on display, “Right. That.”

As soon as Kara’s lunging out the window, there’s a knock on the door. “Coming!”

James and Winn shuffle through the door, and oh, they’re a little twitchy. James is rubbing his hands together while Winn fiddles with the strap of his bag.

“So what’s up? Kara’s been all nervous today. She’s barely been able to get out a complete sentence,” Winn starts, looking towards James instead of her.

(It makes her wary.

She’s a part of the group, has been for a while now, and for him not to meet her eyes has her worried.)

“Yeah, and then she says we need to talk,” James adds, “Is everything okay?”

Lucy hesitates, instead turns to the kitchen to get glasses. “Maybe we should just wait for Kara? Nothing’s wrong though.”

Winn and James make eye contact, and Winn elbows him in the stomach. James stares at him before relenting, “It’s just- if you guys are going to tell us you’re dating, we kind of already know.”

Lucy starts, looks between them. “You do?”

“Kara gave you her food last week.” Winn says it as if that’s all he needed to know, and James nods right along beside him.

“You guys have been hanging out a lot more, and whenever we ask, Kara just,” James waves a hand over his face, “gets red?” James points at her, “You’re not as easy to see through, but you do it too. You’re doing it right now.”

 _Oh_.

Lucy chooses to ignore the fact that she’s blushing, nods her head towards the window, “She has a whole speech and everything.” She looks down, rubs her fingers over the condensation on her glass. “She’s worried,” after a pause, “we both are.”

“What? Why?” Winn’s confusion is palpable, and the only answer she can give is a shrug.

(They’re good people. That didn’t lessen the anxiety over telling them, because their reactions could have varied so much.

They are her friends while she’s dating her best friend who also happens to be friends with them. It could’ve been messy, something she’s used to.)

“Well don’t be.” James lays a hand on her shoulder, squeezes gently, “Nothing’s really changed since you guys started dating, right? And if you guys need some time alone or a break from us, we can always just have a guy’s night.”

“Yeah,” Winn fistbumps James, “as long as you guys are happy.”

They’re looking at her with so much acceptance, so much love in their eyes. She looks down into her glass, blinks away the haze that’s come over her eyes.

“Man, you made her cry.”

“Nu-uh that was all you.”

Lucy sniffs, jerks her head away, “I’m not crying.”

Arms encircle her, and she reaches around James and Winn, pulls them close. “You are,” they both say, and if she stomps on their feet, they don’t mention it.

“It’s okay Luce, I’ll tell Kara it was Winn.”

“Tell Kara what?”

Their heads snap up to Kara in the windowsill, slowly reaching back to her cape to grip it in her hands. “Get in here Danvers,” Winn waves his hand to gesture her closer.

Kara doesn’t even question it, leaping into the group and laughing when they all huddle together. Lucy keeps her grip on the boys, leans back into Kara.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Kara says in her ear, dropping her chin on her shoulder. She sounds happy, probably does know what’s happening.

(They all laugh, and she swears the warmth in her chest feels like it’s too much in the most pleasant of ways.

In the arms of the people she loves, she thinks she finally gets it.

Home.)

* * *

 

Far from what everyone believes, Cat Grant is actually patient.

(Maybe not for her morning coffee, but oh honestly, who is?)

Take her assistant who still attempts to pass as a normal human being. Even after Myriad, when she met the girl’s sister and adoptive mother. It would’ve taken an idiot _not_ to realize who Supergirl was when there were two other Danvers in the room who would looking worryingly over to her every five seconds.

Did she say anything? No.

That’s not to say she can’t have a little fun though.

When a maintenance worker had come to her with a pile of clothes, well she couldn’t just say _no_ could she? They were found all over her building, in the alleyway, the roof, the stairwell.

She recognized that awful cardigan from the very same shade of green that is now imprinted on the back of her eyelids.

So she shoved the clothes in the bottom of her desk, waited for the perfect opportunity.

(If Kara still doesn’t want to tell her, so be it, but she’s not going to just let these cases of forgetfulness slip past her.

She can make Kara more cautious of where she leaves her things while getting a little amusement.)

Cat sees her chance when Kara and Little Lane are walking towards the elevators, hand in hand. The floor has long since been cleared out, and Cat clears her throat, smiles when Kara’s head snaps towards her.

(Honestly, when the girl is this attentive there was no way she couldn’t be super.)

Kara says something to Lucy, a smile plastered across her face that only lessens fractionally as she steps into the office. “Did you need something Ms. Grant?”

Cat taps her chin, flicks her fingers towards Kara and then Lucy who’s waiting by the doors but watching closely. “So are you two a thing or whatever it is that you call it these days?”

“Oh I, um,” Kara bites her lip, but the smile is still there, “we are.”

“Well as great as that is, I do not need to know how well your relationship is going.”

Kara wrinkles her nose, “Ms. Grant?”

Cat stares at her, waits for Kara to start replacing her feet as her eyes dart around the room before bringing out the stack of clothes, “Imagine my surprise when I was given these.”

Kara’s smile dissolves into horror. “Ms. Grant that- _that_ -”

“While I won’t deny a few bouts in the office- not that I’ll admit it either- the roof is a little too, oh what is it- _adventurous_ , don’t you think?”

Kara’s jaw is working, but there’s no sound coming out. Movement draws her eyes to where Lucy’s stepping away from the elevators, eyes narrowed. She holds up a hand, looks back to Kara, “Well I don’t want them.”

Kara scoops the clothes up, finally finding her voice, “Ms. Grant, this- this is not what it looks like.”

“You have lipstick on you.” Kara pinwheels back, rubbing at her cheek, and Cat rolls her eyes, because of course the most scandalous thing Kara's done in the office is receive a kiss on the cheek.

(She could push. Kara is off balance enough, she’d probably get an answer. A true one, for once.

As humorous as it’d be, she’ll relent today, because she’d rather the truth come freely from Kara and not when she’s trying to deny going at it with her girlfriend in her building.)

“You’re free to go. Have,” Cat has to cough into her hand to cover up the laugh as Kara’s already scrambling away, “a good night.”

“You- you too.”

“Oh and Kara?”

Kara spins back around, eyes pointedly on the floor as her fingers grip the tablet so hard up under the bundle of clothes in her hands it creaks.

She sets her lips in a firm line, blinks at the ceiling for a moment to make sure there's no trace of emotion as she steadily raises her hands. “Forgetting something?”

Cat pinches her leg as Kara finally looks up, ashens before her fingers snatch the bag of buttons from her hand. “T-thanks.”

“Someone's eager.”

Kara shakes her head- stops to begin nodding before confusion takes over, and Cat finds her mouth twitching upwards at Kara's blank stare before the girl’s fleeing out the door.

* * *

 

Lucy blinks. Once. Twice. “She thought we were-”

“Yes.”

“At,” Lucy rubs the back of her neck, tries to avoid the gaze that she's sure Cat is directing at her, “CatCo?”

“ _Yes.”_

Kara’s mortified. That’s easy enough to see. She rests a light hand on Kara’s back, keeps it in place as Kara shudders.

(She still manages to throw a slow wink at Cat behind her shoulder, sees the woman throw her head back to laugh.

Cat’s not dumb. No way she hasn’t put two and two together. Lucy has the sneaking suspicion she’s teasing Kara.

Now if only Kara could breathe long enough for her to tell her.)

* * *

 

Lucy looks over the where Kara’s fiddling with the car’s handle. “Are you sure you want to do this, because we can turn around.”

Kara’s eyebrows knit together, “I’m fine. As long as you’re sure.”

“I am.” She grips the steering wheel. “I am,” she says louder, “we’ve been dating for months, it’s time Dad actually speaks to you.”

Kara gently eases one hand into her own, swipes her thumb over the back of her hand, “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just worried,” she turns her head for a second, meets Kara’s eyes, “you know how he is.”

“You’re family. It’ll be fine.” Kara leans back into the seat, thumb still moving lightly over her hand.

It’s fine, she repeats.

* * *

 

It’s not fine, she thinks. As soon as her father sees Kara walking beside her, he frowns. Deeply.

(She knows that frown. Seen Lois get it a hundred times to her face, more behind her back.

It’s the one she associates with disappointment and usually later, anger.

She wonders if maybe she should’ve mentioned bringing Kara instead of just showing up with her.)

“I didn’t expect you to be bringing someone.”

(Should’ve mentioned it then.)

Kara doesn’t flinch when he fixes her with a look, and she grips her hand a little tighter in thanks. Reaching out, Kara offers her other hand, “It’s nice to see you again, sir.”  
He doesn’t take it.

“ _Okay_ ,” Kara breathes as they sit down, “that’s cool too.”

He doesn’t even look at her, leans forward towards her as if he’s cutting Kara off, “You start talking to your sister a little more, and now all of a sudden you’re with her?”

“It’s not all of a sudden,” she says, grasps Kara’s hand when fingers tap her knee, “it’s been over half a year. Not that you ask.”

He shrugs. “Didn’t expect it to last this long.”

“It has,” Kara says happily, and she can’t understand how Kara’s managing to keep that smile on her face, “Lucy is amazing, and-”

“I know what my daughter is,” he interrupts, “I don’t need you telling me.”

Kara raises her hand, and Lucy slaps her palm on the table, “Dad.”

“What, Lucy?” He hunches forward, and oh, there it is, he’s angry. “She’s an _alien_ , Lucy. I know your sister forgets that, but I never expected you to. They can’t think like us, can’t feel like us.”

“I love Lucy,” Kara urges as soon as the waiter has passed.

“You love her,” he sneers.

Kara falls silent. Lucy turns over her hand, laces her fingers with Kara’s.

(She shouldn’t have done this.

She always hopes her father has changed, has listened to her, to Lois, or to both of them. For them.

He doesn’t.)

“Yes,” Kara says finally, her voice quiet, and it hurts for a minute to think her father’s done that, “No matter what you think, that’s not- that’s not different.”

He shakes his head, turns again to her, “It’s just who you think she is. Can’t separate Supergirl from what she really is.”

“Kara’s more than just Supergirl.”

Kara winces, “Could you guys talk um, just a little lower. That’s kinda on the- on the down low.” Kara’s the only one who picks up her fork when the food is placed in front of them, digging in happily.

“She could destroy this land. Almost did.”

Kara flinches at that.

Lucy lets go of her hand, grips the table with both hands. “That wasn’t her fault,” she snarls, “and she saved this place!”

“After they destroyed their own planet.”

There’s a crunch as Kara freezes. Lucy looks up to Kara, who’s fishing around in her mouth before pulling out the end of the fork. “Sorry,” Kara pushes back her chair, standing up, “I’m just- I’ll be right back.”

Lucy watches Kara disappear into the bathroom before placing money on the table, “There’s something wrong with you.”

“Lucy-”

“No. Do you think it’s just Lois? Just me? There’s a common factor in both of those, and it’s you.” He opens his mouth again, and she steps back, “I can’t do _this_ anymore, Dad. It’s always going to be like this, and I can’t- I can’t anymore, okay? I don’t want to go through this, and I won’t put Kara through it.”

He stares at her, and she can't- _she just can't_ \- so she turns around, to find Kara, to go home.

(There is an anger there. That twists and grows at his words, at the things he doesn't say, because why, _why_ couldn't he be happy for her.

It is okay to be cautious, to worry that she will be hurt, but there is a point when he has to step back and let her experience the downs, the pains, and the hurt.

Her thoughts turn bitter when she thinks, yes _she has_ but it has been from him, at his hands.

Kara is the best damn experience she's had, will continue to have as long as Kara will allow her to.

She's sorry that he won't be by her side while she does.

In a way, she's not though.)

She finds Kara leaning on the bathroom counter, washing her hands meticulously while blinking repeatedly.

“Kara?”

“Hey.” Kara reaches over after rinsing her hands, squeezes soap onto her palm.

(Lucy wonders how many times she's done so already.

There are times when Kara says everything just gets _loud_ , undefinable and overpowering. Kara will get set into a routine, do it over and over until she gains a semblance of normalcy.)

Lucy pulls out a few towels, sets them beside the sink for when Kara's done. “Whenever you're ready, we're leaving.”

Kara stops, hand hovering over the knob as if she's not sure before pushing it off with a jerk. “I'm sorry.” It's a whisper, and it's wrong, so _wrong_ that Kara sounds so guilty.

“ _Kara_ ,” her fingers reach out, but she stops because she doesn't know if Kara's okay, if she can. Warmth seeps into her fingertips when Kara leans into her hand, and then she's pushing up on her toes, taking Kara's face into her hands. “There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Okay? Kara,” she taps Kara's cheek when she shakes her head, “I mean it. _Nothing_. I'm sorry for how he acted.” Lucy looks down to the floor, stamps her foot down, “For what he said.”

Kara brushes a kiss to her palm, smiles down at her. “It's okay.”

(Her hand tingles.

It’s almost enough to forget where they are. She can almost pretend they’re not in a bathroom. Pretend her father hasn’t ruined this night.

Pretend she never expected this.)

When they finally walk out, her father is gone.

(It’s for the better. It’s fine, she thinks.

Pretend she’s not disappointed.)

* * *

 

Kara was quiet on the way home, and she’s not sure if it’s the product of her giving space or still thinking somehow any of this was her fault. It’s okay though, because she knows the perfect remedy to both.

She calls in an entirely too large order of potstickers that is sure to earn her that weird stare she’s received since dating Kara because of the amount of food.

(She usually gives a glare right back, dares them to say something as she takes the bag. Ignores the way they look into the room, probably expecting a party and only find an ecstatic _puppy_ bouncing up and down behind her.)

When there’s a knock at the door, she thinks nothing of it. Ignores Kara’s gaping face and scrambling movements as a bid to get to the food first.

“Lucy, wait it’s-”

“ _Dad_ ,” she gasps as soon as she opens the door.

Her father’s never looked so nervous before. He crosses his arms, uncrosses them before crossing them again. “Lucy,” he looks at her before nodding, “Ms. Danvers.”

Lucy keeps the door partially open, tightens her grasp when Kara comes up behind her and tries to open the door wider with a small shake of her head. “What are you doing here?”

“I went to your place first. Knocked a few times before I was told by your neighbor you don’t stay there that often anymore.” He swipes a thumb under his nose, shifts his shoulders, “I realized when I don’t know where you live, there’s a problem.”

She bites back her questioning response of that being the only problem when Kara curls a hand over her arm, eases the door open wider. “Would you like to come in?”

Lucy barely acknowledges his glance instead chooses to step back and nod. “That’s still not answering why you’re here,” she tilts her head, ignores Kara’s fingers dancing on her skin, “I think I made myself clear tonight.”

“You,” he’s quiet, long enough for Kara to start moving around the kitchen nervously, causing noise however she can, “you were. You did. I’m not here to talk, Luce. I think I’ve done enough of that.” He smirks at her when she can’t hold back a snort, “I’m just here to listen.”

“About what?”

“Anything you want,” his hand settles at the back of her head, thumb brushing against her hair, “I owe you that much.” He steps back, eyes locking onto Kara, “I don’t know if I can change the way I feel about you, but I can- I’m willing to try.”

Kara smiles, and oh, it’s blinding, and if anything, it seems to throw him off. “That’s all I ask.”

He keeps his word. Listens as she talks about the DEO, as Kara talks about being Supergirl and CatCo.

She’s never been able to read him quite right. Either a product of her being too close to him, or him having that good of control on his emotions, but she thinks she’s see a quick flash of it on his face when he looks at Kara before he leaves.

Respect.

“I won’t be in town for a while, but I’d like to try this again.”

She can’t find the air to breathe, settles for just a quick nod. Presses her tongue to the inside of her cheek when he pulls her into a quick hug. “You need to call Lois,” she urges, feels a little hope kindling in her chest when he nods.

“I’m sorry.”

There’s nothing else to that sentence, and Lucy wonders what for, but Kara takes it. When he holds out her hand, Lucy feels a grin stretching out across her face.

(When she see Kara prepare to lunge forward, it diminishes considerably, because oh god no. Kara will hug anything that _moves_ , but this is not the time nor will it ever be the time, so she grabs a fistful of the back of Kara’s shirt, yanks her backwards just as she takes a step forward.)

Kara laughs, a little nervous but altogether _happy_ and takes his hand.

“Goodnight Dad.”

“Goodnight you two.”

(With Kara looping an arm over her shoulders as they wave goodbye before shutting the door, she feels normal.

Feels like a normal girl in a good relationship with a proud father.

Really though, she’s in a fantastic relationship with a strenuous bond to her father. As Kara engulfs potsticker after potsticker, she can’t help but feel like while not exactly a success, it went pretty well.

Normal is overrated anyhow.)

* * *

 

When Lucy shuts the door without receiving a greeting or a quick kiss on the cheek, she knows something wrong.

Something wrong being that Kara is not getting ready which means that Kara is either wasting time or out saving the city.

(Either way, not what they had-okay, she had as Kara nodded along- planned the night before to get everything planned before Eliza came to town.

Kara better have an excuse, because if she ends up meeting Eliza for the first time without Kara, well, the superhero better be glad she’s bulletproof.)

When she steps into their bedroom, any irritation mysteriously disappears.

Kara’s laying in the bed, hair fanned out around her and arms outstretched as she takes up more than her fair share of the mattress as she always does.

(Kara is a blanket hog even though it makes no sense. She thinks it’s out of spite-not really, because there’s not a spiteful bone in her body, but still- because Kara kicks all off within ten minutes of falling asleep. Any attempts to pull the covers back up just results in the same outcome.

She has to wrap herself around Kara, to keep warm. It’s a matter of life or death, really.)

“Kara,” she chides, stepping lightly over to sit in the chair beside the bed, hand brushing the hair out of Kara’s face, “you’re supposed to be getting ready.”

Kara pushes her face deeper into the pillow, huffs dramatically, “We have _two_ hours, Lucy.” Kara turns to the side to face her, “I didn’t get much sleep last night.” Lucy nods, because every time she reached out for Kara, found her personal heater to be missing. “And neither did you,” Kara finishes, looking a little sly at the fact she can’t sleep much without her these days. “So,” Kara leans up, props herself up on her elbow, “I say we take a nap.”

“Kara, we can’t. There’s so much to do.”

“Name something.”

“We have to cook-”

“Did it.” Kara only grins when she narrows her eyes, and oh, she must be losing her edge, “Cat let us off early. I put it all in the fridge when it cooled. All we have to do is heat it up.”

“We need to straighten up- stop laughing, fine- _clean_ up.”

“I did.”

Lucy quirks her lips upwards, smooths her fingers over Kara’s forehead, “Shoving everything under the couch cushions does not count.”

“It does too,” Kara insists, pressing her lips against her fingers, and oh, well she can’t deny that logic.

“Forty five minutes,” she says as she takes off her coat, laughs when Kara pulls her into the bed.

“Hour and a half.”

“Fifty,” she sets her clock on her phone, keeps it out of Kara’s reach when she groans about another extra fifteen minutes.

Kara clicks her tongue but snuggles into her side all the same, throwing an arm across her shoulders before burying her face back into the pillow.

Lucy sighs, looks at Kara sprawled out, sun pouring over her. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, she reaches over and adjusts the time to an hour. Kara looks smug even though her eyes are closed, but Lucy can’t even muster up enough energy to fake being annoyed.

* * *

 

Meeting Eliza isn’t nearly as stressful as she thought.

She’s greeted with a warm hug as Eliza tells her she’s heard so much about her and how sorry she is that she hasn’t been able to meet her sooner.

Kara flushes, a bright red, and Lucy can only smile, hope she doesn’t look like a dope, because Kara’s beautiful.

It’s Friendsgiving, commonplace after a few years in National City. James and Winn roughhousing around before Kara wrestles them both to the ground. Alex alternating between sneaking pieces of food before it’s ready and another glass of wine.

(She had invited Lois and Clark, but her sister said they wouldn’t be able to make it.

They still talked for an hour after, Kara dozing happily in her lap as she trailed her fingers through soft hair and listened to the sound of her sister’s voice as she went on about Clark’s latest mishap.)

She’s gathering the last of the food to bring to the table when Kara slides up beside her, taking a dish out of her hands. “I got it,” and then she’s kissing her temple, laughing quietly when Lucy wriggles her fingers in her belt loop to pull her back for an actual kiss.

“This is nice,” Kara says quietly, blue eyes crinkling up in joy, and oh, it’s amazing to see.

Lucy looks up, sees James, Winn, Alex, J'onn, and Eliza and thinks of Lois, Clark, and even her father. Glances upwards to Kara, sees a smile that she can’t resist tracing with her thumb. Finds she can’t possibly agree more.

(There was no way she could have predicted this.

A family that has no alternative reason to be in her life other than for _her_. Not because she’s Lois Lane’s kid sister or the General’s daughter.

They’re in her life because they genuinely love her, and she loves them with all her heart for that. For giving her two friends she loves like brothers. For the only good drinking buddy who can even compare- one who actually can get drunk- and the only person who could possibly worry more about Kara than her. For giving her someone she loves, for someone who is super in every possible way and not simply because she’s an alien.

For giving her a home when she thought she’d never have a chance at one.)

* * *

 

Kara raises her hand, keeps it just from touching the screen.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” she reminds gently, rubs her fingers at Kara’s wrist. Kara nods, takes a gulp of air before pressing her hand against it, closes her eyes when the door slides open.

“Are you sure _you_ want to, because- because it’s a little weird. It’s not even-it’s not even _her_ , but I just feel,” Kara trails off, backpedals, “this is dumb. I’m sorry.”

Lucy grabs Kara’s hand before she can take off. “No, it’s not. Do you want to do this?”

“I,” Kara sighs when she squeezes their hands, “Yes.”

“Okay,” and she pulls Kara into the room, stops when she’s a few feet in.

A light flickers on, and then Kara’s taking stuttery breaths, hand shaking in her grasp. “Mom, meet-meet Lucy Lane.”

Alura- not Alura, she reminds herself, but it’s hard when she looks so _real_ , looks so much like Kara, or the other way around, in how she stands, holds herself- looks towards her, dips her head. “It’s an honor to meet you. Kara’s said much about you.”

Lucy nods. “I get that a lot,” she thinks she sees Alura smile, but she’s not sure, not sure if an AI can even smile, “it’s- it’s an honor to meet you too.”

(She wants to say thank you.

For giving her someone as precious as Kara.

Wants to yell, for sending Kara away. She has never been angrier at anyone in her life than Alura in those moments when Kara can’t handle it, breaks down at even the thought of what happened. Angry at herself for not knowing what to say.)

Alura clasps her hands together-again, all she can think of is _Kara_ \- and looks between both of them, before yes, an AI can smile.

“Welcome to the House of El.”

 

 


End file.
